Composite structures occasionally include localized areas in the composite structure that may not conform to product and/or performance specifications for any one of a variety of reasons. For example, areas of the structure may be out-of-tolerance because of inconsistencies such as, without limitation, voids, dents, porosities and bow waves. A bow wave may be characterized as a local distortion or ripple in one or more plies of a composite structure and may occur during the process of manufacturing or curing of the composite structure.
Such localized areas of composite structures may be reworked in order to reduce or eliminate non-conformities and thereby restore the structure. The rework process may include removing material from the structure and then replacing the removed material with a composite patch that may be bonded to the structure. During the material removal process, the edges of the rework area may be tapered, scarfed or formed in any one of a variety of alternative configurations in order to form a scarf joint, a step-lap joint or any alternative joint configuration between the structure and the bonded patch.
The above-described rework process may require manual removal of the material by a skilled technician using a handheld grinder or similar tool. The manual removal of composite material may be labor intensive. Furthermore, the accuracy with which the composite material may be removed may be dependant upon the expertise of the technician. In this regard, the consistency of the rework of composite structures may vary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reworking or restoring composite structures in which the localized removal of material to eliminate out-of-tolerance areas is rapid, accurate and predictable, while minimizing manual effort.